


I’ve Found You; or, three times Jooheon was oblivious, and one time he wasn’t

by jjongkei



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody knows they're in love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongkei/pseuds/jjongkei
Summary: Minhyuk has always loved Jooheon best; and finally, one winter night, Jooheon realizes he's loved Minhyuk the whole time, too.





	I’ve Found You; or, three times Jooheon was oblivious, and one time he wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

_ **Spring** _

“Loser has to wash the dishes!” Hyunwoo declared diplomatically, as the boys put their hands in for _kai bai bo_. A series of rounds in rapid succession revealed that Jooheon would be stuck with the pile of dishes that had been left after dinner. He groaned good-naturedly, and went to take his place at the sink. As the rest of the boys congregated in the living room to play video games and decompress from their long day of rehearsals, Minhyuk looked back at the lone figure, and was compelled to join him.

He slipped a hand around Jooheon’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Jooheon recognized the familiar embrace of his hyung and sunk into it. “Do you want some help, honey baby?” He cooed. “The dishes will be clean faster if we work together.”

Jooheon smiled. “Are you sure, Minhyukie-hyung? You must be tired after working so hard today.” He didn’t want Minhyuk to push himself; he’d been working day and night with Hoseok to fix the choreography for their upcoming single release.

“You worked hard today too,” Minhyuk squeezed around Jooheon’s middle before sliding next to him and picking up a cloth to dry the plates. “Teamwork, honey, that’s what makes us the best.”

Jooheon laughed. “You always look out for me, don't you, hyung?”

Minhyuk pinched Jooheon’s cheek. “Always, my honey.”

Eventually, Jooheon and Minhyuk fell into a rhythm of washing and drying, side by side at the kitchen sink. Minhyuk stole glances at the younger man when his eyes were focused on the washing; and he remarked how pretty he was in the evening light. _Look back at me, Jooheon. Just once..._

Later that evening, just Hoseok and Minhyuk left awake, sitting side by side on the sofa and absent-mindlessly watching an old movie. Minhyuk sighed and lolled his head on the back of the sofa.

“What’s up, Minhyukie?” Hoseok paused the film.

“It’s nothing,” he replied, but Hoseok knew better.

The older man smiled, knowing what was on his mind. “When are you going to tell him how you really feel about him, Minhyukie?” He drew him in close, and was surprised when Minhyuk sniffled, as though having been given permission to show his true feelings.

“I don’t know if I can,” he admitted. “Or if I should.” Minhyuk looked up at Hoseok. “What do I do, hyung?” He wiped his eyes. “I like him so much...”

Hoseok sighed, and rubbed Minhyuk’s shoulder supportively. “I know you do. It’ll be alright. I know it will.”

_ **Summer** _

The practice room had grown hot and the air thick with the smell of seven different perfumes and sweat. The windowless room seemed to vibrate from the volume of the tracks being rehearsed; and the men knew it was time for a break. Kihyun went off to the side to turn off the music, the abrupt silence jarring to the boys; he then slipped out to go and retrieve some water for his group members, who had now collapsed onto the floor, catching their breath.

Since they’d begun training together, the boys had an endearing habit of lying their heads on each other’s stomachs in a sort of plaited chain along the lacquered floor. Hyunwoo rested his head on Hyungwon, who pretended to be crushed by him and making everyone laugh; Changkyun on Hyungwon’s stomach, Hoseok atop Changkyun; Minhyuk followed, and then Jooheon rested his head on top of the older man’s stomach. The room very quickly filled with the exhausted breathing of the boys, in various states of undress - after all, it was too hot to keep the hoodies on. Jooheon’s eyes fluttered closed as he caught his breath, and he relaxed further when he felt Minhyuk’s hand in his hair, fingers curling through long black strands.

“Sorry I’m so sweaty,” Jooheon murmured, relaxing completely under the older man’s touch. 

“I don’t mind,” Minhyuk cooed back. “Sweaty or not, my Jooheonnie’s still handsome.”

Jooheon’s face flushed at the praise, and he drifted off to sleep.

Minhyuk sighed, feeling the weight of Jooheon's head on his stomach; he closed his eyes and imagined the scene differently - perhaps lying in bed, the lazy Sunday sun peeking through his curtains. Jooheon's hair under his touch was soft. _I love you just like this_, he thought. 

_ **Fall** _

The apartment was full of laughter and music, the boys singing along between pouring each other glasses of soju. It was time to decorate the space for Halloween, a holiday they all took very seriously.

Changkyun’s head snapped to attention when the last song finished. He comically threw down his orange and black streamers, and with an excited shout, raced to the speakers to put on the song he wanted. Kihyun laughed to see their maknae so excited.

“What are you doing?” He teased, throwing a streamer in his direction.

“You’ll see!” He shot back, playing the song. As soon as the music started, the other boys were a chorus of, “ohh!” as they recognized the song, and they all joined in to sing, “_SO LISTEN BABY! hayan haihil saljjak garin reiseu seukeoteu! Beautiful lady ne eokkae wi aseuraseul siseuru~_!” 

The boys danced together in the living room and kitchen, swirling around each other and getting lost in their favourite Halloween anthem. It was a yearly tradition, and Changkyun loved SHINee. Minhyuk rolled his head on Jooheon’s shoulder where they stood, carving pumpkins.

“Every year he’s like this,” he laughed. “Our maknae is so cute.”

“Ya!” Jooheon pretended to pout. “Doesn’t hyung think I’m cute, too?”

“_The cutest_,” Minhyuk replied, looking away from his pumpkin for a moment to kiss Jooheon’s cheek. Jooheon wrapped an arm around the slim waist of his hyung, ears flushing at the contact of the older man’s lips to his skin. “Ah!” Minhyuk suddenly cried out, breaking their little spell. “Shit—!” His hand had slipped and he’d cut his palm on the pumpkin carving tool. All concern, Jooheon immediately put the older man’s hand under the tap, running cold.

“Stay there! I’ll get bandages,” he cautioned, squeezing Minhyuk’s waist. The others turned away from their decorating to wonder at what happened, but Minhyuk laughed it off. “I’m fine! Honey’s gonna patch me up.” Soon, Jooheon came bounding back into the kitchen with a handful of things from the first aid kit.

“Is it bad?” He asked, eyes betraying his worry. He took Minhyuk’s hand gently from under the cold water to see the damage. “Let me see, hyung,” he looked at the older man and his heart ached to see him hurt. “Are you okay?” He stepped closer to his hyung, close enough to feel Minhyuk's measured breath on his own skin. Minhyuk's heart began to beat fast at their closeness, but was grateful for it. 

Minhyuk smiled at his honey boy, eyes soft and full of love. “I am now,” he replied, allowing Jooheon to wrap his hand carefully. _I am now._

_ **Winter** _

The December moonlight illuminated the entire apartment; it was still and quiet throughout, but if you listened closely, you might be able to hear a chorus of snores coming from the bedrooms of five out of seven deeply sleeping men.

The remaining two were draped over each other on the expansive sofa; a candle was their only source of light save for the moon in the large window. The clock read after 2am, but neither man was tired. They’d come to look forward to these quiet moments, early in the morning and without the noise or eyes of the others. How many years had they been having these quiet conversations? Neither would be able to pinpoint exactly when they'd started, but the pair were so used to them, and so grateful for them, that it didn't really matter. 

Minhyuk sighed, smiling into Jooheon’s shoulder. “I have a question," he asked playfully, "What do you think you would be,” he continued slowly, “if you were born into another life? And you didn’t pursue music?” He sniffed happily at the vanilla and paperwhite fragrance that filled the room.

Jooheon thought a moment. “I don’t know, hyung,” he replied honestly. Then, a little more softly, he added, “I’m not sure who I would be, without music.” He looked at the older man. “I’ve never really thought about it, to be honest.” He remarked at how pretty his hyung’s profile looked in the moonlight. “This is all I’ve ever wanted to do,” he explained. “And I’m so glad I can do it every day, with all of you.” He drew an arm around the older man and looked at him, all of him in that moment. And he felt indescribably happy. The silver moonlight shining through the apartment illuminated Minhyuk’s alabaster skin and made him shine; Jooheon’s heartbeat quickened. Suddenly, he added, “There’s no ‘me’ without you,’ hyung.” _I can’t imagine my life without you in it._ All of a sudden, and with incredible clarity, he realized, _Is that... is that what love is? _his heart ached with a new understanding. He felt warm; unafraid. _This is exactly where I’m supposed to be, isn’t it? I know it is. How could I not see it before?_

Minhyuk curled a hand up and into Jooheon’s hair, twirling pieces in his long, delicate fingers. “I sometimes wonder what this life would be like if we never became trainees, became idols... but,” Minhyuk smiled his pretty, toothy smile at Jooheon, and the younger man’s heart beat harder in his chest, being looked at like that. “If we didn’t decide to become trainees, then we never would have met. And...” his voice was soft, almost reverent,“I don’t want to ever think of a life where you weren’t right by my side, Jooheonnie.” Minhyuk’s eyes seemed to shine; Jooheon swallowed hard.

_I’ve been such a blind idiot all this time._ Without thinking, he urged, “kiss me, hyung.”

“What?” Minhyuk questioned, surprised by the request. But he did not pull away.

“Kiss me,” he repeated. “Please, hyung.” Jooheon heard the words fall from his mouth; he was surprised, but he wasn’t afraid. He brought his face imperceptibly closer to Minhyuk’s; Jooheon rested a hand on the older man’s thigh, as if to say, _this isn’t a joke; I’m not playing around this time_. Minhyuk’s eyes widened, and his mouth curled into a thankful, relieved smile. He pressed their foreheads together, and sighed slowly.

“Jooheon-ah,” Minhyuk breathed, almost cautiously. “Do you... do you really want me to kiss you?” He held the other man’s face in his hands, stroking the soft skin of his cheeks with his thumbs. “My honey boy...” his eyes turned glassy with tears. “You’re so precious to me.” He brought his lips so close to Jooheon’s, but did not kiss him; not yet.

“Hyung, I...” he felt Minhyuk’s breath on his face, on his lips, and wanted so desperately to close the space between them. He took the back of Minhyuk’s neck and pulled him just that hair’s breadth distance closer, and at last their lips met. Minhyuk’s entire body seemed to melt into Jooheon’s then, and he smiled from the very middle of himself. _How long have I wanted to kiss you, baby?_ he thought, as he tasted Jooheon's lips for the first time. 

Jooheon couldn’t believe what he’d just done. With this kiss, he’d completely changed the dynamic of the group’s relationship. But he didn’t want to think about that now — he held fast to Minhyuk, not wanting to let him go; his lips were so, so very soft. But his own involuntary, wide smile eventually broke the kiss.

“Jooheon-ah,” Minhyuk spoke at last. “How long... how long have you wanted to do that?” He smiled, and took the younger man’s hand in his, turning it about and entwining their fingers together.

“I...” he replied, almost struck dumb by how beautiful Minhyuk looked in the moonlight. “A long time, I think, hyung.”

_This sweetheart_, Minhyuk thought. “Honey,” he ventured slowly, not wanting to put him off, “what do you want to do about this... about us, now?” He held the young man’s gaze, and his eyes were soft, warm; loving. _It’s not like the others will be surprised, but... I don’t want to push him, if he’s not ready._

Jooheon thought a moment. “I don’t want to wake up in the morning like this never happened,” he explained. “I... I love you, Minhyukie-hyung.” He sighed. “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to realize it.”

Minhyuk smiled, relieved; and took his chin in hand to kiss him again. “And I love you, my honey boy,” he replied. “More than anything in the world.” He guided Jooheon’s head back onto his shoulder, and wrapped his arms protectively around the younger man. “I am glad you told me,” he sighed happily. “I’ve wanted to confess to you for the longest time, but I could never find the strength.”

“Really, hyung?” Jooheon was surprised. “That’s not like you,” he smiled.

“It's because you’re special to me, baby,” Minhyuk explained. “You’ve always been the most special to me.”

Another kiss.

Time seemed to slow down, in their comfortable silence, wrapped in each other's arms. They watched the clock on the wall hit 3am. Suddenly, Jooheon’s heart began to pound anew; when they would eventually have to get up from the couch, what would they do then? He didn’t want to part ways and sleep alone; not now, not after this. His mind shook with the realization that he was going to ask Minhyuk to go to bed with him; before he could talk himself out of it, he heard himself whisper, “will you sleep in my room with me tonight, hyung?”

Minhyuk smiled and kissed the top of Jooheon’s head. He had asked so sweetly, with such a cute face. How could he say no? “Of course, baby,” he replied. “Take me to bed.” He kissed Jooheon again, and said a silent prayer to the moon, thanking his stars that Jooheon finally realized that they were in love.


End file.
